Heroes: The Prelude
by Penman Specialist
Summary: Each week after Heroes airs, I will post a story version prediction of the next episode. Authors Note now up, next update will be the next episode.
1. Unexpected Part 1

**Unexpected**

Mhoinder Suresh frantically paced around his apartment. "It is always those closest to you that betray you. I made a mistake with all so far and have only found a few heroes. This Zane seems the most helpful, but he is also very dangerous, potentially." He mumbled this, thankful that Zane had left and hadn't heard.

For the past few days he had urgently searched for anything helpful and came up with nothing. He now had made a decision that made him massage his forehead now, in his chair, distraught with worry. He was going to pressure Nathan Petrelli, or at least find Peter through him. There was something about family here he needed to figure out.

"You were always good with puzzles, Mohinder." The other names on the list were just as foreign to him. And just as he thought of the word, 'foreign', he noticed one name, quickly dismissing it where he should have taken notice, if he was interested in the Petrellis. He drifted to sleep in that chair. Perhaps the only other Indian hero, Sanjog Iyer, could help him out.

**Claude Rains, England.**

Further down the corridor, Sylar stoped and waited for an elevator. The hallway was empty, but Sylar hears many family dinners, a flaymboyant artist, and nervous man, scared of the dentist. He scoffed in disdain at the man's weaknes. Men were weak, no matter what their power or if they had none.

One of the many powers he had aqquired was this actue sense of hearing. He now took it foregranted, merely a way to be aware of his surroundings. And then Dr. Suresh's voice came to him, and he smiled. "Having doubts, Mohinder? That will soon end." The elevator dinged softly to anyone else, but annoyed at it's apparent loudness he shuts off his power and stepped in. There was work to be done.

* * *

Claude walked, rather annoyed, to Isaac's apartment. "Explain to me again what this amateur can help us with." He honestly prefered to stay away from heroes. _It's only by chance this one needs to stay with me. If not for being an empath as well, much less that sees me involved in a nuclear accident, I'd kill this mimic, or at least run away as best I could. No one has ever found me yet._

_**Flashback**_

"Claude, where the bloody hell are you!" MI6 Agent Aaron Fedor looked around the base frantically. The man obviously was frazzled, by the half-on, half-off suit top being jerked on. It must be mission briefing time. _Leave it to the special forces to have a briefing before flippin' morning tea._ Thoght Agent Rains as he awoke.

Claude was confused by the frustration of his good mate. He was laying right there on the bed...As he woke up, he looked down at his feet and realized they were invisible. Shocked, he quickly and quietly, with the skills he had learned throughout his tenure of compusure, dressed and raced ahead of Feder and turned the bend as if he had been looking for Feder and not the other way around.

Struggling with getting rid of this odd thing, for somehow he felt it could be gotten rid of, Feder drew nearer and he was still invisible. Suddenly Claude moved out the shadow in exasperation at his failure to go out of this state. Hitting sunlight he became visible just as Aaron rounded the bend. He noted this for the future. He was good at hiding, as a spy. Now he was better.

**_End Flashback_**

"Little did I know my honorable discharge and exploration of discovery led me to help other hapless vagabonds. Honestly, no discipline at all..." He whispered softly as Peter talked on the streets they walked, visible. This youngster..._youngster? You're 48, for Pete's Sake!..._ needed to learn about control and moderation. But most important was that he avoid the nuclear man and other heroes until he had regulated what he already aqquired. But the fool wanted to see another one, thankfully it was one he had already met.

"Because he has precognitions, similar to my dreams...did you say something?" Peter seemed hardened and focused today. Today was not only another training day, but one where he had an idea Claude begrudgingly went along with, one that may help with his control. He saw no point in avoiding those he already met, unless it was Sylar or a gathering. And Isaac had been very excusive as of late.

"Nothing" was the reply as they climbed up to the apartment. Nervously, Mr. Peter Petrelli knocked and Claude readied himself to become invisible. Too bad they were already spotted. Isaac Mendez hang up on his employer. Instructions were clear. Now it was time to follow them.


	2. Like Any Other Parasite

**Author's Note: Sorry, I've been busy and a funeral came up. This WAS typed before the show, but it's a little late in coming. This is why Company Man never showed and this has blips except for my interpretation of the tv-aired convo of Hiro and Nathan and a bit else that I saved from when this file got deleted, another reason I've been 'dead'. Note that this is not a continuity, I base all these off previous episode. Any links you find between my fics are because I never got to encorporate them into my prior versions and Heroes has not yet disproved it. I'll be faster on the next episode if it fares well. Thank you to my reveiwers!**

"Lemme guess: you're still trying to get that sword from Mr. Linderman. Where's your friend?" He had half-expectated the America-loving childish man to be hanging on Hiro's back as they met, apparently casual but all business, outside the casino and across the street.

"Ando? I send him back to Japan. This mission getting too dangerous for him." He needed to work alone, Ando brought more responsibility, and added enough it was too much to bear. "Now, I must be lonely woof." He couldn't quite get the l pronounced.

"What?"

"Woof, woof. Like outside dog." He howled, panted in demonstration. "Aooooooh!"

"Wolf?"

"Yes, woof."

"Only...wolf."

"Wolf?"

"Yeah, wolf. I think I know what you mean." Let's get on with the conversation. He drove on the point. This man needed to trust him, like him or he'd never put in a good word with Linderman."You can't protect everyone, right? Sometimes it's better to go it alone. The more people you try and help..."

"...the more people get hurt." He and Ando had. More then just physical danger, emotional duress had finally come to a head. He wished he was a kid again, playing his Nintendo Gameboy while his father loved himconducting business, before his sister came. He never knew if he could face family and Ando again. Not now.

"Yeah." _Like you,_ he thought. About to get hurt while I try to escape from a lady I had a fling with once, turned ruthless assasain seemingly overnight. _Like me._ About to get hurt by Linderman's thugs if nothing works out right. Or it works too well. He nodded complacently.

"You must help." Hiro pleaded. This man was the only one he knew who could do this. "I can't get past casino security giant." Thankfully he was at least able to spy enough and learn Nathan could help him. But Nathan couldn't know his powers were still worth anything. His father had taught him, if only one thing, restraint and how to play at cards. He didn't think the man was interested in anything but his pollitical career, not being unmasked as a hero, and about certain people. Like perhaps Peter, or him...

And now he put on a poker face. "I have no powers, only slow things and back." The same pleading look as when imitating a rather tame wolf spread across his face without sound as the other man seemed to consider his options. Changing the topic and looking at his hands were a sign of that. There must be something on this man's mind.

"Well, when I first met you I thought you were nuts." _And only now I see I'm practically conning a good hearted-man,_ thought he with yet another glance over his shoulder. Guilt, tension, fear. Trying to break through. That spelled out his whole life.

"Is ok." Struggling to find the right words, he could see he had grown since his office work, carefree life. "When I first met you, I thought you were mean." But now he would help him. To get the sword. The sword was all that mattered now. A matter of destiny.

Appealing to some hidden feelings this man must have of caring, and beleiving truly that this man wasn't as mean as he looked just for meeting him, he spoke further. "But now I know." with urgency, as well. "You pretend not to care about anyone. But you care to much." he nodded his head and let that sink in.

"Its real important, that you get your powers back, huh?" Hell, maybe that was his problem. He cared for his family, all of them, and didn't know how. Well, despite whatever dangers. he thought, looking toward the casino again. I will use him, but he won't get hurt. And they will never know helped him. That was his solemn vow.

"It is important for everyone." He had made a sale, that wasn't really a sale. It was true. Hiro knew all heroes had a key role to play in the future. And this sword was his future.

"Alright...follow me." In pollitics, you always had a plan. And Nathan had come prepared with a few.

"I need to run some tests on you, Zane." Mohinder thought he was on the verge of discovery. Stop worrying about Sylar and focusing on the hero he had before him. And, as if he knew Sylar's secret, he whispered near-menacingly. "This is going to hurt."

"Yes, Mr. Mendez. Fascinating. Ok, from now on orders come from me. Including...yes, the ones I just gave. Goodbye." A man named Isaac had called, whom he recalled had discovered Claude was alive. _You had thought many other people were dead, Bennet. And they're all coming back. _

Mr. Bennet had a faint feeling in the back of his head of hiding something. He was unsure of what. It seemed as if he should know more then he should, and Thompson had practically tossed him out after learning that, according to him, the Hatian blocked his memory and ran off with a girl he adopted as his daughter...Claire, if her remembered correctly.

The chaos was over, though. He had been fired, and no doubt was being watched. He wasn't completely stupid. He did remember his wife having been significantly reduced in intelligence, and his son's memory faded once or twice, and Claude and Mr Nakamura...

Nonethless, he sat in an office which once gave him much prominance and now was used to look through the want ads. The doorbell rang, and as he was the only one home he answered it and saw a face he certaintly wanted to never see again.

"Hello, Mr. Bennet." She must have had something to do with Charlene, or...right. Claire. The memory of her was only that he had once liked her, and a faint face.

"Hello." The uncertainty he never would have had in the past must've shown, due to her response.

"Certaintly you remember assignments?" No, no, no! He didn't WANT to. His mission in life was...fufilled, that much he knew and now it was time to shut up and that the world blew over however it would.

"I said..." The rest of the words became a blur, a lovely song and suddenly he couldn't take his eyes off her. This must be some sort of trick, thought he. And suddenly she was on the couch arms around him.

"My name is Candice Wilmer,...Bennet. Siurely you remember that as well" She used his first name but he couldn't tell what it was, he was so entranced in thought. _She's gorgeous_. "...I can help you."

-Flashback-

_"I love you Rain." _

_"I love you, Claude Engels." _

_That was his name when he worked with Bennet. Now he had forsaken another trainee of his, Peter Petrelli recently. It was too dangerous. Those closest to you died or worse. Clyde Rains had been his alias for years, a way to keep her part of him. He remembered his last encounter with Bennet, when both knew of the other's harboring slightly before Bennet's orders were given. Bennet's mocking words. _

_"I protect Claire for reasons beyond you. That was the only fault with you, Claude. You never knew the real chessmasters." _

_His response. _

_"Well then, I can only hope Primatech has the same weakness. I'll rat you out before they know." _

_"Good luck, Claude." Insincere. He doubted Bennet had cared for anyone but that girl Claire. Perhaps Sandra, once. Valued he and that Haitian kid as allies. _

_He had vanished, creeping silently into the office only to find Bennet already there. He heard the orders and formulated a plan. And Rain, well, she became a problem they dealt with. That he couldn't stop. _

_He had not abandonned Peter Petrelli to let New York blow up. He had abanndoned Petrelli for his own, selfish reasons. Like any other parasite, relations were eaten apart, until one of you was dead. Or worse. He didn't want that for Peter. He was too late for Rain._

Sylar wielded a unique handgun. He had put it together. From his origional 'power', if you could call it that. Sylar was his identity now, no longer an alias or mask. "Mohinder. You've discovered my dangerous secret. Now it will cost you: either your loyalty or your life."

"Uh...Mr. Linderman?"

"Yes, Senator Petrelli." At his best, Linderman was cold, strict, and businesslike. At his best. And now he seemed to be at his worse: haggered, annoyed, and shrewd.

"About the assain?"

"She's right here." Growled a girl so different then the one who he...had a night with. But deifnately her. Somehow.

"Senator Petrelli, you waste my time. No trying to half-in, half-out us. You belong to us, we give you a good life. You don't: she kills you."

Simone rose after Peter fell. She had no wishes. She was smart enough to know what was going on with the Petrelli's. Linderman had led to two interesting other men, and now her power needed revelation. Spreading her jacket, she taunted an amazed Isaac. "Come on, Isaac. Shoot me."

As she left just afer that, Isaac reached to the phone. "Mr Bennet? Oh, a colleague. Mr Thompson, I'll need...oh, I see. The code has been given, so I can proceed: Simone Deveraux has a power. As far as I can tell it's akin to Claire Bennet's. Orders, yes sir. Will do. Peter Petrelli is broken...oh, continue on. Forget for now...got it."

Hiro earnestly dug in, grabbed it. Saiyo, his sword of destiny. Odd how he hadn't thought of what he'd do afterwards he had grabbed it. Perhaps find one with experience to teach him. The sword was a godsend. He yelled in exuberation "Yata!"

His orders were to paint, and so he did. His fingers brushed the paintbrushes across the canvas, a delicate dance that still lost his mind, due to the precognition state, not drugs. The image was shocking, and it was unexpected from the spying he had done to the two men featured in it. One was the other man broken by Simone.

Claude Rains, laughing.

Peter Petrelli, dead at his feet.

**Authors Note: Note the common themes, hope you enjoyed! I did have further plans for Sylar's 'secret '/Mohinder's 'discovery', Isaac's painting, Simone's power, but again I only got to blips. PPlans for the hiatus: a more detailed Next Episode, and if possible a small continuity will grow, stopping after the next airing of official episodes.  
**


	3. 07 Summary

Dear Readers,

I have had two funerals, a new job, and much ado in my life, so here's my interpretation of the next part in a summary:

Linderman reveals much to Nathan, to catch him off guard and bring him into his confidence. In this he states he has the power to heal both himself and others, and that 'you know someone all too well that can do that, can't you?'Refering to Claire and thus revealing he knows at least half of her parentage. Showing him a Mendez painting of Nathan Petrelli in the Oval Office, he says 'We all have our roles to play in the events to come. Yours is to be our liaison to the world." Linderman says that if Nathan plays his cards right, this painting will come to pass and 'with my help, revealing your power to the world will no longer be a worry'

Meanwhile Sylar has an easy time with Peter, who puts up a scrappy but hapless resistance…..

At the same time Claire flees to meet up with Zach in a hotel and falls raggedly to sleep…..

Sylar says 'I understand how you work. You think you're a more evolved version of me, but as I envelop you and you die, tell me which of us is the more savage. You're the empath; tell me what your vision speaks now.' He steps out, Peter hangs on but eventually life blurs and a clear vision appears, of Claire, who stumbled there in sleep.

He struggles to grasp the concept of a Claire now estranged to him, due to the fact that she discovered his mom is running parts of her life and that she is his niece. In desperation, he speaks. "You're the cheerleader. When I saved you, did I save the world?" Claire, distressed by the blood on his face that seeps on to hers when he hugs her, wanting to live a normal life, tells him "I don't know. I'm just a cheerleader."

Hearing this, he slips away from life and Claire, shocked, wakes up……

Nathan and Claire then run into each other when Linderman instructs Nathan to campaign in the very city she's in, forcing them to re-unite.

Linderman also raises Jessica to a top position when she gets mad at DL and finds out Micah has power, letting it slip to Linderman. He begins to converse with Micah, who despite an intelligent front, which frustrates Linderman when he tries to speak to him as kid, is clueless to his now supposedly larger role.

Angela Petrelli, having told from Claire 'maybe I don't need to be protected,' is delayed from hunting her down and the Haitian to do it as Isaac, sobered and now sorry for Peter's death, gives her the news.

Thompson and Candice are getting frustrated with their failed interrogations of Bennett, even using Claire as Candice's disguise doesn't help. That in addition to the fact that Isaac, a now valuable agent has left. This gets worse when the Haitian, not finding Claire, decides he must once again work with Bennett, who reunites with Claire and hugs her.

Isaac, again depressed, turns to drugs, and paints. He comes out with an odd grin on his face. The next time we see him Sylar is in Isaac's apartment with him and immediately he is shoved to the floor. Isaac makes an odd remark 'now I finally get to be a hero' and it pans to picture on his wall: Sylar killing him.

At the end, Linderman steps into the apartment where Nathan and Mohinder lay dead. "Time to pick up the pieces." Says he.

My thought is Isaac painted something more then just that, that by dying someone else could live or he could live, or something. Meanwhile Linderman wants to heal Peter to cause the explosion, for a reason even I haven't reasoned. "New York only holds 07. of the world's 6 billion. That's an acceptable loss by anyone's counts. Except the New Yorkers." He wants to heal Mohinder because of his value in research. This is the part in the show where Bennet joins Angela's group, Primatech wavers in power, and Linderman rallies many to his side while everyone forgets about Sylar and Hiro…..I can on.

My thing in this show is balancing dark events, good events, minor people's importance and events of the heart. Relationships are ¼ of the show, Claire to Peter to Nathan to Angela and the mysterious dad…..Bennett's odd place in Claire's life. Dark events exist heavily, revealing consequence of actions. Good events happen because good wins out on popular shows. And minor people, in sagas, epics, and dramas, always have a key role. Which is why I drift away from Hiro, Matt, Sylar (who we all know ARE major) and give Micah role, as Linderman seems interested in the trailer.

I didn't reference some things from the trailer, because if I've done my research some of that is in the final 5 chapters, not necessarily ".07"

PS


End file.
